Everyday
by Necessary Chocolate
Summary: Crack and Fanon Week is here! One-shots based on every day's prompt! Fanon pairings abound! Trent/Izzy, Gwen/Geoff, Heather/Harold.
1. Planning: Trent x Izzy

AN: Okay, I posted this one on-time on DeviantArt, just not here! Whoops! So here's me, kicking off Crack and Fanon Week over at #TDI-Fanon-Club over on dA with IZZY/TRENT~

* * *

Trent took the seat across from his redheaded girlfriend, eyeing the (most likely) insane girl as she continued to chew at his mother's plastic fruit. She had the orange in her mouth, and the musician could see the saliva all over it, as well as the bite marks and actual missing pieces. For once, Trent didn't stop her.

"Izzy just got an idea!" She stopped chewing the plastic abruptly.  
_  
Oh crap.  
_  
"What is it, Izzy?" Trent asked nervously, feeling a headache coming on.

Izzy grinned. "Izzy and Trent should visit India."

"India?" Trent repeated, glad that he wasn't drinking his soda.

The redhead nodded vigorously. "Somewhere people don't know about! Ooooh, how about Drumheller? Izzy could dig stuff up!" She had that crazy twinkle in her eyes now, and Trent knew that he would soon be stuck with some far-off vacation. Summer was nearing, and his and his girlfriend's first year of collage was coming to an end.

Trent let himself smile at the idea of a vacation as soon as summer hit. Him and Izzy, in some far-off place, with sightseeing and goofing off. But as his luck went, she'd want the rest of Team E-Scope with her, and that also likely meant whoever they were dating at the moment. The idea of a vacation with Izzy suddenly seemed less fun.

"No Team E-Scope, then we're okay." Trent informed her, taking a sip from his soda can.

Izzy's face fell. "But Team E-Scope comes with dating E-Scope herself."

"So? It doesn't mean dating Eva or Noah comes with Team E-Scope."

"Justin sure thought so," Izzy made a face. "I _cannot_ believe that… argh! After I told-"

Trent chuckled. "I know, I know. After you said he was a liar."  
"And dating him the same time as me!" She crossed her arms over her chest. The plastic fruit was nowhere to be seen, Trent pondered for a moment. Then he realized he probably didn't want to know what happened to it.

"At least he's gone." Trent added. "Even though that was a very messy break-up."

"He was double-dumped. BUT NO ONE CAN RUIN TEAM E-SCOPE!"

Trent jumped out of his skin when his girlfriend was suddenly on the table, standing and pointing at the ceiling fan. Or sky. Trent could never know, with her. He was just hoping that she wouldn't grab onto that ceiling fan and swing around on it.

"So… Hawaii?"

Izzy made another face. "Too much time there. E-Scope cannot believe that Trent would want to spend more. Ghana! We'll go to Africa!"

"How about Paris?"

"City of Love, City of Shmove. Izzy's Ex spent the whole time flirting when he should still have been all upset that Brainzilla dumped him back." Izzy fell onto the table, sitting pretzel-style with her elbows on her knees.

Trent blinked up at her for a moment, remembering that episode before what the redhead said hit him. "Argh, gross, Izzy! Mental images, mental images!"

"Izzy's sorry, she forgot her beau gets really bad mental images easily. You need to learn to block things like that from your head. But Izzy still likes her yaoi, even if it is creepy and weird—"

"Please shut up,"

"Izzy ships weird things, doesn't she?"

He cracked a smile. "How about we go to the Florida Keys with Noah and Eva and whoever they're dating." He figured at least, there, they could get three separate hotel rooms and spend as much time as he could avoiding the three when they were together.

"India." Izzy argued.  
"London."  
"Mexico."  
"Spain."  
"Quebec."  
"Australia."  
"Chile."  
"Florida it is."

Izzy rolled her eyes with a giggle. "Fine, we can go to London. But we're bringing Team E-Scope with."

"Aw, the creepy sisters-in-law have to come with?"

She leapt from the table and snatched the phone from the countertop, quickly dialing.

"Hey Trent's Sister-in-Law!"

Trent barely heard the_ 'Izzy!'_ from the other end, a voice that was certainly male. He laughed to himself.

"We're going to London. Call Eva."

Figuring that surprising his crazy girlfriend was not a good idea, and that he must be equally crazy as well to still want to go through with his random thought, Trent shrugged and hugged her from behind. "Love you, psycho."

On the other end, Noah hung up.


	2. Classtime: Geoff x Gwen

AN: This one sucks, but I had fun with it. 8D Pfft, Ravenclaw Courtney and Slytherin Justin. And Ravenclaw Noah and Hufflepuff Cody. Too cute for me~  
Gwen/Geoff, hints of other Fanon pairings.

* * *

"Ten points from Slytherin."

"Hey! What did _I_ do!"  
"Miss Blake, calm down."

Gwendolyn Blake fell back into her seat, glaring at the professor as she turned around and stalked back to her desk. She hated this class so much.

"You're a Slytherin," the person sitting next to her commented. Gwen realized she'd spoken aloud. "How can you hate Potions class?" She debated on not answering him or telling him to shut up and leave her alone – she could hate whatever she wanted to. House didn't matter.

She'd heard a lot about this guy in the past few weeks, an exchange student from somewhere in North America. Gwen was surprised; she didn't even know that there _was_ a wizardry school in America. There were a ton of rumors flying around, like with any student who transferred into their school.

He was supposed to be this party guy who enjoyed having fun and dancing, and didn't like dreary people like Noah, who was about to loose ten points for Ravenclaw if the Professor caught him reading during her lesson _again_. Or if that Hufflepuff next to him didn't stop trying to get his attention from the book, both of them would loose points. Courtney would be pissed if her house lost anymore, even if she'd just lost fifty yesterday by making out with Justin in the hallways.

So Gwen figured he wouldn't like her either, and decided not to try and actually converse with this new kid, even if the professor would be making them work together soon.

"Hey, you're that Gwendolyn girl, right?"

"Gwen," she snapped, glaring at him. "Do _not_ call me Gwendolyn."

"Sorry, bra." He shrugged, leaning back into his chair. Gwen glared at him again. What kind of term was 'bra' when talking to someone?

"Okay class," The professor nodded once, opening her big book of everything. "Now, I want you all to listen very carefully…"

* * *

In the next few days, Gwen still didn't bother to remember her potion 'friend's' name. It was something like George or Jerry. All she really tried to remember was that it began with a "gee" sound. And he was annoying the crap out of her with every little thing he did in class.

Yesterday, he costed Hufflepuff _and_ Slytherin twenty points when their potion exploded, leaving Courtney looking smug and Cody looking upset. Gwen felt the worst, at least no one else had animal guts and other stuff all over them.

And then he _laughed_.

The blonde guy started laughing, and the professor joined in, and then he drew a smiley face in the muck on his shirt. Everyone was laughing by now, everyone but Gwen.

Nothing she said seemed to bother him, either. She wasn't too mean, but she was clearly giving him the cold shoulder and she was never all too polite. But he was either completely unaffected or utterly oblivious. Or maybe he was just _stupid_, Gwen thought to herself. His party-party attitude was the most annoying of all.

"Okay, hand me the ashwinder eggs," Gwen repeated for the third time, wondering again why their professor wanted them to make a Love Potion, of all things. They were banned in Hogwarts, anyways.

"Hello! Hand me the eggs!" She snapped, and he seemed to finally get the message as he glanced down at her and handed her the small eggs. "Sorry, heh." He laughed. Gwen wanted to throw the eggs in his face. "Just, my friend back home started dating someone else."

An image of Duncan laughing with Heather showed up inside her head, and she tried to shake it away. That would explain why he wasn't so… happy, today. "Sorry to… hear that."

At the time, she had no idea why she was actually being nice to him. "I bet working on love potions isn't helping, either."

He cracked a smile. "Not really."

She couldn't help but smile too. "Well, can we focus at least?"

"Anderson! Stop flirting and _get to work!_"

* * *

For some reason, Gwen was a little more okay with Geoff – that was his name, right? – after the Love Potion thing, even if they messed it up and it somehow wound up as a Hate Potion instead and her grade had been docked down.

He still annoyed her. Especially now that he took her understanding how he felt to be an invitation to be friends. The goofy Gryffindor kept trying to come by the Slytherin Commons, and always wound up being chased off by either her or some other angry Slytherin who had a vendetta against his house.

Pixie Corpse didn't seem to mind him much, and she took every chance she got to tease her friend about him. Reaper didn't care either; he just didn't want some party-guy around.

"Hogsmeade this weekend?" Duncan asked after Potions. "Heather and Beth are coming with."

Gwen shrugged and glanced behind her as Geoff passed by, laughing with Cody. She was baffled – she had no idea they even knew each other.

Duncan laughed and added, "Your boyfriend can come with, too,"

She glared at him. "He's not my boyfriend."

No. No matter _what_ Geoff asked, no matter that they were sort of friends now, she was _not_ going to Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Never. That was a place for _dates_ and couples who wanted to listen to romantic music and kiss and cuddle in the seats. She would _not_ go in there.

"No," she repeated. "The Shrieking Shack. I am _not_ going into i_Puddifoot's/i_." she spit the last word as if it was a swear word, but Geoff only laughed.

"It'll be fun! And it's not like we're on a date, or anything."

"I am not going in there."

"It's not _just_ for couples and dates, there's dancing and music and fun—"

"Everything I _don't_ want to see or do!" Gwen said sarcastically

Geoff sighed. "Please, Gwen? People have to have fun sometimes!"

"Are you accusing me of not being any fun?" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. Their small group of Duncan, Beth, Heather and Geoff plus her had mostly disbanded, Heather and Duncan disappearing, and Beth running after Justin and Courtney.

He shrugged.

"Fine then, we'll go to Puddifoot's." She huffed, storming down the street.

Geoff followed her with a skip in his step, reminding the goth girl of the first time she met him, asking her if she was Gwendolyn Blake.

She nearly jumped out of her winter clothes when he grabbed her gloved hand, still sort of half-skipping down the street. She felt her face flush and didn't make a move to pull away from him.

"Sooooo…" He was giving her that knowing, slightly smug looking grin on his face that was just screaming 'I told you so'.

"Just shut up," she said, though more affectionately than she would've liked. "If there's more than ten people in there, I'm going to the Shrieking Shack."


	3. It's a Family Thing: Harold x Heather

Author's Note: I am so sorry, my computer had to be fixed, so a lot of these are either gone or haven't been posted yet.  
It's a little late, but here is day Four: (Day three has been lost. D:) Seasons.

Heather/Harold (Or, as I call them, H2) 

* * *

"No."

"We could go sledding,"

"No."

"I just don't like snow, okay?" The raven-haired girl glared at the guy who was trying to put on a bright orange, too-thick-to-be-normal winter coat. He looked like an idiot with half of it on, the overall-like snow-pants showing, and some t-shirt with characters from that manga or comic he liked and always talked about. And he was holding out a bright orange pair of snow pants to her. Her own, light blue coat was hanging up in the closet behind him, and the actual door was ajar, cold wind blowing into the house.

"I was only visiting for hot chocolate and a movie or something," She scowled at the snow pants and desperately wanted to slam the door before she froze to death. "That's what's supposed to happen on dates. What doesn't happen is that I go and play in frozen rain when my genetics are wired to hate snow."

"It's not wired into your genetics! Japan has four seasons, Heather! Gosh!"

"Whatever. Playing in snow isn't a date, that's a kid thing." Heather crossed her arms. "I'm not going out there."

"It's a family thing. My dad always went sledding with me and my sisters when we were kids." Harold tried again.

Her eyes narrowed. "We're not a family. And don't mention Amelia or Sara around me."

"They're not that bad, gosh! Besides, drinking hot chocolate and cuddling is never as fun without playing in the snow first."

Heather could sort of remember watching out her window and wanting to go play with the other kids in the winter snow. The only winter-ish thing she'd done then was figure skating. She could briefly remember her mother building a snowman with her and Damien, while Rachelle and her dad just glared at them.

And her… she really had no idea if he was just a friend or if they were actually dating. She figured she should consider it that now, after nearly a year, but it hadn't really been directly stated and he still talked about LeShawna sometimes. And she about Alejandro, but only when Harold tried to speak Japanese.

Heather had no idea if he was trying to learn the language for her because Alejandro had been fluent in the language, or if it was because of his odd fascination (what Heather never stopped referring to as a fetish) with Japan, or if it was really just because he hated Alejandro.

She stopped her inner ramblings when the snow pants were thrown over her head and he said something in Japanese that sounded affectionate, annoyed and pissed all wrapped into one.

"I don't actually know Japanese, Harold."

He rolled his eyes. "Gosh, think I don't know that?"

She smiled a little, but was quick to hide it. "I'll go out there, but I will not wear these tacky orange pants." She sneered at the too fluffy thing before dropping it and reaching for her coat.

Harold didn't even try to hide his smile – he never did. That was her job. "Oh, you'll want to try sledding. Although, around twenty people die each year from sledding incidents, but…" He trailed off, and she rolled her eyes.

Only he would know such an odd fact.

Later, after actually sledding with him ("It was okay, I guess.") and having a little fun and making a snow-castle, a few younger kids dragged them into a snowball fight, in which she originally declined but joined in – against her boyfriend, no less – when he pelted her in the backside with a snowball.

Her nose was running and she was shivering through her clothes by the time they got back to his house. "It I caught I cold I'm going to lock you out." She threatened as she shrugged off her coat.

"It's my house." He reminded her.

"I don't care."

Like a gentleman, he gave her a random sweater that smelled suspiciously like fruitcake and apple pie, but she let it go and fell onto the sofa. A cloud of dust flew up and she sneezed again, wondering why she let herself be dragged over here.

She heard him run into something in the kitchen and sighed, wondering what she saw in him again, too.

Until he sat next to her, handing her a mug of still-steaming hot chocolate with a bunch of tiny marshmallows inside and flipped on the television.

"Harold?" She asked sweetly.

"Hmm?" He turned his head toward her, smiling slightly."

Her smile turned into a glare in an instant. "Get your hand off of my ass."


End file.
